


playing rachel

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, Love/Hate, Obsession, Pity Sex, Violent Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in 3x01. rachel has been injured and despite delphine's somewhat-lovesick loathing of the proclone, she can't help but be more than a little interested in sarah's portrayal of her nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing rachel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villettes/gifts).



> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com

It was relatively easy to turn away as Sarah undressed. What wasn't at all easy was standing by as the clone’s eyeliner was wiped off and the silver eyeshadow was applied, her mouth made red and her nails painted a pearlescent creamy white.

Delphine pictured those fingers entering her and shivered, pushing the thought away.

Rachel had been gravely injured and her prognosis was unclear. This didn't keep Delphine from wanting her; didn't stop Delphine from hating her. Her skin crawled — her hands still shaking from the torture she'd inflicted on the defenceless Rachel.

But when she burst in on the clone with a belt cinched tightly around Ferdinand’s throat, Delphine thought for a bizarre, panic-driven instant — that the pencil Sarah shot into Rachel's eye had been a dream her subconscious had created out of the righteous anger she still nursed deep within — that Rachel was, in fact, right before her eyes, straddled on Ferdinand’s back and strangling the life out of him.

Delphine faltered only for a moment and then ordered the woman off; Ferdinand scrambled to get out from under Rachel, throwing objections and accusations around, but Delphine hurled her own back at him, all too aware that she'd pay dearly for referring to Rachel as a ‘product’ of DYAD.

Ferdinand stumbled out of the door, looking back to Rachel and calling to her plaintively.

The disgust painting the clone’s features was so reminiscent of her former lover that Delphine's loins _ached._

It was only when the woman in the white dress stood shakily and went to push the blonde wig off that the visage was shattered.

“Don't, please-” Delphine bit her lip.

Sarah halted in her movements, “Don't what?”

Crossing from the door to Sarah’s side, Delphine tugged the wig back into place, tucking the dark hair back under the blonde, “Be her, please,” at the uncertainty in Sarah's eyes, she stroked the clone's cheek, “Just for a little while.”

Sarah’s eyebrows drew together and her dark brown gaze softened briefly, “Alright,” she breathed hoarsely, and Delphine felt two hands lock around her wrists and pull her to the couch — and suddenly it was Rachel slamming the scientist against the cool leather and tracing pearly silver nails down her arms — using Delphine's body to rub her firm, sweet-smelling form against, tracing her nose across Delphine's cheek and nosing downwards; biting the lush skin stretched over her collarbone and stripping her of her clothes: shirt, shoes, trousers, lingerie — until Delphine was shivering nude beneath her, biting her lip, her hands twitching by her sides.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Sarah’s fingertips teased her; brushing temptingly over the plush, swollen flesh between Delphine's thighs, raising an an eyebrow invitingly.

“Yes,” Delphine's response was instant, desperate, breathless, “Yes, I want you to fuck me. Please,” she cried, “Please, I need you to touch me, be _in_ me.”

Delphine dared to push her hips forward and against the hand that was against her, intending for those fingers to slip gently within, which they did, like a sea creature entering the water it knew so well with barely a ripple to tell of it.

Delphine sighed in relief, but not in satisfaction.

This was different.

This wasn't right.

Rachel's fingers would penetrate her so swiftly and mercilessly Delphine would feel as if she'd been stabbed. But Sarah…

Sarah plunged slowly in and out of her, hitting all the right spots, curling her fingers perfectly, even circling Delphine's clit with her thumb, but all in all, utterly lacking the fierce brutality of Delphine’s encounters with Rachel.

It wasn't the same.

With Sarah it was messy, rough and passionate, practically nothing like it was with Rachel.

It was all wrong.

But still.

Delphine cried out and came, sobbing beneath the clone, panting and gasping Rachel's name and not seeing the way the red mouth twisted bitterly at her words.

Sarah sat up and pushed the wig off her head, raking her sex-slick fingers through her hair.

“You can piss off,” she spat, clambering off the couch and storming out of the apartment.

The blonde wig lay strewn on the floor like a dead animal.

Delphine retrieved it, then, not knowing what to do with it, cast it back to the floor where it remained.

**Author's Note:**

> In the arms of another  
> Who doesn't mean anything to you  
> There's nothing much to discover
> 
> Does (s)he shake, does (s)he shiver  
> As (s)he sidles up to you  
> Like I did in my time?
> 
> As you wake does (s)he smother  
> You in kisses long and true?  
> Does (s)he even think to bother?
> 
> And at night under covers  
> As (s)he's sliding into you,  
> Does it set your sweat on fire?
> 
> Want you so bad I can taste it,  
> But you're nowhere to be found.  
> I'll take a drug to replace it,  
> Or put me in the ground.
> 
> 'Exit Wounds' by Placebo


End file.
